


Twisted Perfection

by J_st_patricks_daY28



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_st_patricks_daY28/pseuds/J_st_patricks_daY28
Summary: Billy needs to get off after pumping iron. He sees Kate reading a book in her room.What better time to give her a present than now?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Seven | Kate Hopper
Kudos: 15





	Twisted Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bundyshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bundyshoes/gifts).



“Hey, Katie.” Billy runs a hand up Kate’s bare calf, fingers tracing over smooth skin.

“Daddy go away. It’s too hot.” She fusses half-heartedly. She plants her foot on his abs and lightly pushes him away. He doesn’t stop touching her. He grabs her thigh and squeezes it. 

Kate’s laying on her back on the bed with both windows open, the fan on, stripped down to her navy-blue lace underwear and a matching bra with a book named “Huskies Of The Mountain” in her hands.

Billy’s shirtless. His biceps are swollen. He must’ve been lifting. Working out makes him horny. It’s a common fact for Kate. He’s already got an obvious erection under his gym shorts. So obvious that Kate just _knows_ he’s gone commando.

“That’s not very nice Princess.” Billy smiles, grabbing her thighs and yanking her against him. “I got you a present. But maybe you don’t deserve it.”

“What is it?” Kate tosses her book onto the bedside table as Billy pushes her legs apart. Her clit’s already throbbing. She gasps as he cups her crotch and rubs his thumb across her clit, feeling her wetness through the thin fabric. 

Billy digs something out of his pocket and tosses it on the bed. It’s a little black box. It almost looks like it's for a tube of chapstick or something. The label says _Pleasure Bullet_ in red cursive. Kate opens it as Billy pulls her panties off and slips a couple of fingers in her. She bites her lip and tries to muffle her moans, he curls his fingers, sliding them in and out just right. It feels so fucking good. Almost _too_ good.

“Goddamn, you’re dripping.” Billy chuckles. “One small touch from me and you're already desperate.” 

“Shut up.” Kate blushes and smacks him in the chest. She pulls out a small silver tube with a button on the end of it. The button says _push,_ so she does. 

The vibration is immediate and _strong._

Kate doesn’t bother to ask where he got it or how much it cost. She just presses it against her clit and lets out a gasp. It’s so much stimulation it almost hurts. The thorn of pleasure is sudden. She cums and clenches around Billy’s fingers within a minute. 

“Fucking hell Katie.” Billy groans. He keeps fingerfucking her and slides out of his shorts, climbing onto the bed, settling between her legs without stopping. Kate doesn't stop either. She feels extremely dizzy like she's gonna pass out, but she rubs the vibrator back and forth across her clit.

She’s spun out like Billy took a painkiller and has been fucking her for hours on end because those pills make it almost impossible for him to cum. Her hips jerk. She gushes all over Billy’s hand. She can’t keep in the moans. She rubs the vibrator back and forth even faster. 

Billy withdraws his fingers and Kate goes to complain, but then she feels his dick pressing against her thigh. He presses the head of his cock against her folds and slides into her. He grabs both of her thighs and lifts them a little so they’re locked around his muscle-roped waist. He thrusts into her slowly, looking down at her. Savouring at the sight of her falling apart from the immense amount of pleasure.

“Fuck, baby girl,” Billy breathes.“I’m gonna have to keep your little toy stashed somewhere. Don’t want you wearing out you and your little clit. But then again you look _so_ adorable when I catch you touching yourself because you can’t stop thinking about me.”

Kate can’t manage more than a pathetic whine in response to his words. 

Billy holds Kate close, despite the heat as he fucks into her deep and hard. Kate’s on a different planet. Trembling nonstop, panting and crying into Billy’s shoulder. Another orgasm hits her and she sobs brokenly, clutching at his bicep. 

“Yeah, that’s right.” Billy grins. “Love my cock don’t you, Princess?”

_“Daddy.”_

“You’re so damn perfect Kate. No other girl in this stupid hick town is even worth a _glance_ when I have you.”

Billy’s praise gives Kate an overwhelming, addicting, pleasant ache in her chest and a fuzzy feeling that prickles over her scalp and down her spine. When Billy compliments her it drives her insane, driving her to be a good girl for him. 

Billy grabs at her lace bra, practically ripping it off to expose her breasts. He keeps his arm around her while using his other hand to tweak her nipples to get them erect. He drops down, bracing his arms on either side of her head. He kisses her, deep and lovingly as they’re fucking. 

“Such a good girl for me Katie,” He coos, dripping with lust. “Love how easy you are. But just for me, right?”

Kate only manages to nod desperately. She wants to tell him that she belongs to him and only him. Say that she loves him more than anything. Say that he’s the only one she wants. But her voice has suddenly disappeared from her throat.

“Tell me, Princess,” He murmurs. Soft and almost anxious. “Who owns you?”

Billy wraps a hand around her throat. Squeezes tight enough to make her whine like the desperate little whore she is. “You know you’re fucking mine. Say it. Who do you belong to?”

“You Daddy.” Kate breathlessly moans. She’s already so close again. 

“That’s my good girl.’ Billy lets go of her throat. He pushes into her as deep as he can go and stills his movements. She rubs the vibrator on her clit and falls over the edge when he kisses her again. 

He grabs her hand and tugs the vibrator away. He turns it off and tosses it to the floor. He doesn’t roll off her, though. He stays on top of her, licking into her mouth, nipping at her neck, grabbing at her everywhere, like he’s still hungry. Kate whimpers into his kiss, her body's still trembling and she feels tingly all over. The adrenaline starts wearing off slowly but surely.

He’s sweaty, burning hot. But Kate doesn’t try to push him off. Because she likes Billy kissing her. 

“I love you, Katie.” Billy nips at her ear. She shudders and pants heavily into his shoulder.

“I love you too Billy. More than anything.” Kate whispers breathlessly.


End file.
